battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Rescission/Transcript
Firey: Pencil! Watch this. Firey: Huh! Isn't that just so funny? Pencil: Absolutely not, Firey. I've seen Bubble pop quite a number of times, but that right there was by far the cruelest. You know what Firey? I think you need a taste of your own medicine. Leafy: Pencil! Don't tell me you just killed Firey! Pencil: Out of my way! Pencil: And I'm tired of you guys too. Pencil: Oh no! Rocky: Hi Pencil, are you glad I didn't vomit on you? Pencil : Whoa! You can speak again? Doesn't that feel weird after 15 months of slience? Announcer : Spongy, Firey and Pencil, you were up for elimination. We'll see who will be eliminated at the Cake at Stake Ceremony. Announcer: We have a cake this time. Its a collection of shovels. Bubble: Excuse me, but how are shovels cake? Announcer: Well, they're caked with mud, so they're cakes. If you're safe, you'll get a cake. 1 person won't recieve a cake and will be eliminated. Ice Cube, Rocky, David, Bubble, and Leafy were not up for elimination, so they all get cakes. Announcer: Are you rejecting my cake? That makes me want to cry, and I cry acid. Wah! Wah! Wah! Announcer: Anyways, 464 people voted for either Spongy, Firey, or Pencil to be eliminated. Firey you only got 64 votes, so you're safe. Fling! Firey: Catch! See, I like your cake. Announcer: Pencil, In episode 15, you were the only contestant who never got a vote. Pencil: I remember that. Announcer: For this episode, you recieved 259 votes, which is the most ever, you are eliminated. Pencil: What! This machine thingy must be broken. Announcer: Oh well, Pencil was such a menace anyway. Bubble: Oh no Ice Cube, with Pencil gone our alliance is to small. What do we do? Ice Cube: Needy's got to join! Announcer: People, quiet down. You are the final 7. Thats so few, I can count it on 1 hand. Leafy: Jeez, no need to brag! Announcer: Anyway, since you've made it so far, you all get a reward. Announcer: Teddy bears, every point you currently have is traded for 1 teddy bear. Announcer: But reaching the final 7 also means a new stage in the battle. Announcer: That means no more points. Announcer: The nineteenth contest is a Unicycle race. The fist three people to finish the course will receive immunity. The rest will be up for elimination. Go. Bubble: Ah! (Pops) Leafy: I think I'm getting...the hang of it. (Pushes Ice Cube along) Come on Ice Cube, you're coming with me. I don't want you being friends with that backstabbing Bubble. Bubble: Okay, I do not backstab! Seriously, do you think that Bubble's can stab? Ice Cube/Leafy: Ahh! Leafy: (Pushes Ice Cube along) Get away, before Bubble stabs us! (They fall off a large cliff) Announcer: Um, the right the way is that. Firey: Ah, woah, woah. Oh, ooh, whee! Oh, ha, ha, ha. Oh, huh? No breaks, no breaks, no breaks, ahh! (Stops at the edge) That was close, that was close. Firey: Ahh! Announcer: Ha ha. What a failure. Bubble: Oh, oh, ha, oh, oh. Announcer: Bubble, you finished first, so you get immunity. Bubble: Yoyelcake! Rocky: Bleh. Announcer: Rocky is also immune, now there is only one spot left for immunity. Firey: Huh? One spot left? I'd better hurry up! David: Aw, seriously? Aww, seriously. Firey: Huh! Huh. Firey: Yay! I get immunity. Announcer: Yes, Firey. You do. Would you like to see a magic trick? Firey: Don't think I don't know what your magic tricks are like. No! Announcer: Well, to bad. Whoosh. Announcer: Oh wait, that's not what I meant to do. So you three have immunity, while you four don't. Is that correct. Announcer: Bubble, since you finished first, you get another reward. You get to choose another person to have immunity. Bubble: Oh, okay. Uh, Ice Cube are we still in an alliance? Ice Cube: No! Bubble: Then I'll give to Leafy to prove to her that I'm a nice person after all. Leafy: Well, I guess that's some-what nice but not extremely nice. You've still got a lot of work to do but at least it was a good effort. Announcer: Right, whatever. So that leaves, David, Spongy and Ice Cube up for elimination, voters and viewers, subscribers and commenters, trolls and flamers. Vote off who you think should be eliminated by commenting on this video, every vote counts so please do vote. Oh, and don't forget to watch episode 20 which comes out August 1st. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts